


Hellfire

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a request using the song Hellfire.The sex part was Edge's fault.





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer walked into his apartment over Lux. He walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a drink. He stood there staring at himself in the mirror as he picked up his drink and started to drink it staring into his own face. "She's making me go mad." He said before he downed the rest of his drink. Before he placed the glass down and walked into the bedroom. He stripped down to nothing and laid down on his bed. He took his semi-stiff cock into his hand and started to stroke it. As he started to sing to himself as he stroked. "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

[Verse 1]  
Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue, I am justly proud

(Et tibit Pater)

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

(Quia peccavi nimis)

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul

(Cogitatione)

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

(Verbo et opere)

[Chorus]  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

[Verse 2]  
It's not my fault  
(Mea culpa)  
I'm not to blame  
It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame  
(Mea maxima culpa)  
It's not my fault  
(Mea culpa)  
If in God's plan  
(Mea culpa)  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man  
(Mea maxima culpa)

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone

[Chorus]  
Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

[Outro]  
God have mercy on her  
(Kyrie Eleison)  
God have mercy on me  
(Kyrie Eleison)  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!" He shouted the words as he came hard onto his stomach and other parts that got splashed as well too. He let himself go and sighed softly as he reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues. And wiped off some of the cum before he tossed it into the trashcan. "Chloe is my own hellfire. And that's saying something if the devil himself is saying that." He chuckled softly as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Chloe stepped out of Lucifer's closet all wide-eyed over what she heard and saw him do. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly as she reached up and touched her cheek's as she stood there blushing. She heard Lucifer step into the shower before a slow smile on her lips. Before she smirked softly before she slipped out of her clothes and stepped naked into the bathroom. She stood there for a moment or two before she quietly opened the shower door.

Lucifer felt a bit of cold air but didn't really say or do anything about it. Until he felt someone reach around and grab a hold of his cock. "Who's there?"

"Your wicked dream or more like your naughty dream. Come to life that is Lucifer." Chloe whispered softly against his back.

Lucifer's eyes shot open wide as he turned and looked down at the woman he was masturbating to earlier in his shower with him. "Chloe?"

Chloe leaned up on her tippy toes before she kissed him deeply on his lips. "I'm sorry I make you so insane."

"More like crazy." He looked down and saw her hand was still on his cock and was slowly stroking it. "Enjoying your self?"

Chloe blushed as she let him go. "Sorry."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Do you want to wash me? Or have shower sex hmm?"

Chloe blushed. "I will wash your back."

"Coward." Lucifer chuckled as he turned around letting her wash his back for him.

"I'm in the shower naked with you. So clearly not a coward now am I?" She asked as she washed his back for him.

"Maybe. Though I do enjoy seeing you naked even if there isn't sex tonight." He said as he washed. Once he was finished washing he turned the tables on Chloe and washed her body for her. Once they were washed and rinse off. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He took the other one as he dried himself off as well too.

"So you think I am your hellfire from the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Chloe asked as she walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in the towel.

Lucifer stood there and watched her walk away from him. "How?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. I stepped into the closet when you came in and I waited for you to lay down. Not what I was expecting to see and hear you do and say on your bed." She said turning and sitting down on his bed and looking up at him.

"You do stir me a lot, Chloe?" Lucifer said with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chloe asked as she looked at him.

Lucifer sat down beside her. "Both. As you always make me rock hard. But if you want to put a shirt and underwear on its okay." He said standing up and going over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean underwear and a clean t-shirt and tossed it over to Chloe. He grabbed some sleeping pajama's and walked into his closet and stepped out of view to get dressed.

Chloe grabbed her panties and slipped them back on before she slipped his shirt on over her head. She crawled into his bed and sat waiting for him to walk back in. "Cute."

Lucifer looked down at his shirt that read 'Lucifer hearts his detective.' Lucifer looked back up at her. "A gift from Amendiael." He chuckled softly as she slipped into bed beside her. "Go to sleep." He said wrapping his arms around her and snuggling up against her.

Chloe laughed softly before she turned and kissed his cheek. Before she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

Lucifer watched her sleep for a bit before he joined her in sleep.

THE END!


End file.
